A Collection of James and Lily tales
by Lara Hillins
Summary: A week after Severus calling Lily a mudblood Lily feels strange. Not only has Snape been removed from her life through the deep hurt at that name but James Potter has been more distant, and Lily is going to try and find out why.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a week since the prank which had caused Snape to call Lily a mudblood, but Lily had already noticed a change. James had avoided her since that day, not completely, but avoided talking to her when he didn't need to, and kept the pranks he played on Snape to a minimum too. Lily was unnerved by the quiet, even Rosenblum fuming about how James would never notice her because of Lily didn't help Lily thinking something was strange. Finally she decided to send an owl to James, asking why he'd been so nice and let her be for the last week, and saying she felt strange enough not having Snape as a friend anymore let alone James acting as though she'd eventually gotten him to leave her alone. The reply she got was simple

"You needed space. Meet me in the library before breakfast tomorrow to talk. James"

Lily blushed a little, realising she had actually missed James in the week he hadn't been trying to get her attention. Looking across the common room to see James watching her she nodded once, smiling before going up to the girls dorm.

The next morning Lily was awake and in the Library long before anybody else just quietly studying as she waited for James.

"Waiting for someone Evans." James said as he sat down beside her smiling.

Lily grinned back, "Yes I am and you know it James."

James grin got broader if that was possible at the use of his first name. "I was surprised to get that note yesterday Lily. Did you miss me?"

A blush started to cover Lily's cheeks, "Maybe a little, It was strange. Yes I missed you."

That was all the encouragement James had been wanting for years, so he leant forwards and kissed Lily gently on the lips. "Go out with me please Lily." He asked again.

"Yes That sounds nice." Lily replied, kissing James, before taking his hand and getting up to go down for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

James was as happy as he could be. He'd finally gotten Lily Evans to go out with him a week ago and now he was sorting out the perfect date for her.

It was half an hour before their date and James was getting nervous while sitting beside the fire in the common room with the other Marauders.

"Prongs, relax already. You've got the girl to go on a date with you after 5 years of trying." Peter laughed, trying to stop James fidgeting more than he was. "Have a cake, I'm sure she'll enjoy whatever you plan on doing."

"Shut it Wormtail, eating isn't how Prongs copes with nerves, besides they're going out for a meal so he shouldn't eat now." Sirius laughed, reaching into his bag. "Although Prongs might only get more nervous if I suggest he plays with this until Lily comes down for their date." He continued bringing a golden snitch out from his bag.

James grabbed the snitch as it flew out of Sirius's hand, letting it go for a few minutes before catching it again, instantly calmed by the familiarity of quidditch. He sighed, "I know guys, being nervous is silly, but I just want it to be so perfect." James grinned unexpectedly, "And I don't want to see any rats or dogs while on the walk you two."

Remus looked up from the book he had been reading. "I'll keep an eye on them Prongs," He muttered. "So if they try following you we all will." He added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Evans, Come and take this prat away from us. I'm begging you." Sirius yelled as he saw Lily enter, putting a halt to anything James might have said with his glare.

"If you really find him such a prat is a wonder you're such good friends." Lily laughed, walking over to them.

James smiled, "Well the rate they're going I'm starting to wonder why we are such good friends."

"Because you love us." Sirius teased in a girlish voice. "Go on with you two, have fun on your date." Sirius and Peter pretended to push James and Lily towards the portrait whole until they were out of the common room.


End file.
